1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to cargo management and, more specifically, to an apparatus that is deployable from a concealed state to support cargo being transported by the motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Oversized cargo such as ladders, sheets of wood or other building materials, for example, can be conveniently transported atop a cargo rack provided to a vehicle. Conventional cargo racks for such a purpose are typically secured in a fixed position on the roof of the vehicle. The oversized cargo can be rested on the cargo rack, and optionally secured in place using ratcheting tie-down straps, for example. Although conventional cargo racks are easy to load and unload, they remain exposed on the exterior of the vehicle at all times, giving the vehicle an unsightly appearance even when they are not being used to support oversized cargo.